


Burn, Burn, Burn

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha!Chase, Anal Sex, Biting, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Jack, Unexpected Heat, trying for baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: Chase is in heat, Jack is off his birth control, and they're both ready for a baby.





	Burn, Burn, Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's me with your regularly scheduled heat fic!  
> (I don't know how often I actually do heat fics, but it's often enough, right? Man heat fics are nice. Yum) 
> 
> If you enjoyed this fic, please leave a comment below! I love hearing from you!
> 
> Little warning: Jack is uh, a bit of a potty mouth in this fic. Like, he's normally one but for some reason I feel the need to warn you? Idk, probably unnecessary, but take it with a grain of salt and all that. 
> 
> Hey, ho, what do you know? I had a beta look over this!

 

Jack would be the first to admit that he didn’t like surprises. Every surprise he’d ever been lucky enough to receive happened to be a  _ bad  _ one. This one, however… well, he wasn’t entirely sure of it.

He’d laid down for a nap, happily snuggling into the mess of blankets and pillows scattered around his bed—when he’d awoken, it was to the sensation of being  _ pinned down,  _ nose against his scent gland, and leg between his thighs. The scream he let loose was inhuman, at best, a high shriek that had the man atop him shuddering and pressing closer.

“What the fucking  _ fuck,  _ get off,” Jack demanded in a growl. “Who the fuck do you think you are?” He paused in his tirade to take a whiff of the air; his body sagged down against the bed when he realised it was Chase, his  _ alpha.  _ “Shit, don’t sneak up on me like that,” he grumbled out, turning his head up for Chase to kiss at his mate mark.

“It was not my intent,” Chase purred out, rocking forward and rubbing his knee against Jack’s crotch. He pressed a kiss to Jack’s jaw. “How was your nap?”

Jack grunted and turned his head to kiss Chase; now calm, he could smell the scent of  _ heat.  _ It was laced through Chase’s scent, getting his stomach to cramp and squeeze. “It was okay. Would have been better if you hadn’t woken me up.” He lazily propped his legs open on either side of Chase’s knee. “Why didn’t you tell me that your heat was near? Do we have time to prepare?”

“I took the liberty to prepare whilst you slept,” Chase revealed. “I figured you could use the rest.” He kissed at the corner of Jack’s mouth. “I have a meal prepared for you in the kitchen.”

“You going to stop humping me long enough to let me eat it?” Jack asked, lifting his hands to card them through Chase’s hair. “Bet you’re ready to put a baby in me, aren’t you?” The growl that let Chase was accompanied by possessive hands gripping Jack’s hips. “I’m off my birth control, you know.”

“I am aware,” Chase rumbled, sounding awfully pleased with himself. He laid a hand on Jack’s stomach, running his fingers over the soft paunch there. “My heat’s come as a surprise to me as well. I think it may be due to the spark of fertility in your scent.”

Jack nodded, tugging Chase down to kiss him again. Chase came easily, nuzzling their noses together when they parted. Jack sighed, pressing their foreheads together. “You’re probably right.” He went to sit up, ignoring the low growl from Chase. “I’m going to go eat,” he told him, scooting toward the edge of the bed.

Chase was off the bed and hauling him into his arms before Jack’s feet could touch the floor. Jack let out an offended squeak, locking his arms around Chase’s neck and swearing. A kiss was placed to his forehead as he was carried through the house. 

“Why are you carrying me?” Jack questioned.  “I have legs. Functioning ones.” Silence followed, and Jack rolled his eyes. “Hey? Hello? Anybody up there?” 

“Because I wish to,” Chase finally replied, lips pursed and obviously unamused with Jack’s persistence. “There is no reason that you need walk, when I am here to carry you.”

Jack snorted, pressing his cheek to Chase’s bare chest. “What a romantic,” he teased, snuggling as close as possible. He stuffed his hands into Chase’s hair, twisting his fingers deep into the sweaty locks. “I’ve been thinking of names,” he admitted, smiling when Chase’s gait stuttered, and a purr started up in his chest. “They’re traditional Chinese ones, for the most part.”

“How long?” Chase asked as they walked into the kitchen. He tugged a chair free from the table with his foot and carefully deposited Jack into it. Once he was settled, Chase went to fetch his breakfast. It was loaded with eggs, bacon, toast—there was way too much food for Jack to eat, but he’d sure as hell try. Chase was picky about how much he ate, the closer he got to heat month.

“How long what? Have I been thinking about letting you pup me?” Jack asked; he shuddered as the scent of want hit him. He reached a hand up, scratching idly at his cheek. “I don’t know, about a year now? Ever since your last heat—I mean, we’ve talked about it before. It’s not like we aren’t prepared mentally and financially.” He leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest.

He turned toward Chase as he came over, plate carefully balanced in one hand and a glass or orange juice in another. They were both set on the table noiselessly. “I… I mean, I love you, Chase. And I want you to… I want to have a kid with you. I want a pup. I want a baby, and a family, and all those things that I used to think were just campy garbage.”

Chase wrapped Jack into a hug, smothering him in his scent and letting out a soft chatter of nonsense as he did so. Jack laughed, not at all surprised when he was gifted with a chaste, soft kiss. “This news is welcome,” he rumbled out, kissing at the side of Jack’s nose. “I will make you round and fat with child. But we are already a family, Jack. Even if you were never ready for a child, we would still be family.” He reached down and grabbed at Jack’s hand, entwining their fingers and bringing it up to his mouth. He kissed at Jack’s ring finger, where a marriage band typically sat. “Husbands. Alpha and omega.”

“And that’s why I’m ready. Ready to try, at least,” Jack croaked out, trying not to cry. “Let me eat, and then you can pump that baby in me.” Chase let out a low, unhappy grunt, but let Jack’s hand go. He went to clean around the already spotless kitchen, trying to rid himself of supposed nervous energy. Jack knew that  _ he  _ was nervous. He knew he wanted a baby—a  _ pup.  _ He thought he was ready, but his grandmother had told him time and time again that you could never be  _ fully  _ ready for a baby.

Jack was tempted to rush through his food but didn’t want to upset his stomach—upset stomach meant uncomfortable sex and a grumpy alpha. Chase eventually came back over, preening Jack’s sleep-mussed hair with his fingers. Jack let his head fall back, sighing as Chase began to slowly massage his scalp.

Chase began to braid his hair next, humming something soft and out of tune. He then worked the braid free, only to redo the entire thing. A purr rattled out of Jack’s chest and was matched by Chase within a second. He scooted closer, placing his chin atop Jack’s head.

“You are being  _ insufferably  _ cute right now,” Jack told him, leaning back and kissing at Chase’s chin. Chase tipped his face down, placing a chaste, sweet kiss on Jack’s lips. “People aren’t going to be able to tell us apart, if you keep scenting me like this.”

“Good,” Chase purred, kissing between his eyebrows. “You are mine.” A soft laugh left Jack. Chase chased it with his lips, getting yet another peal of laughter. “Mine,” he repeated, wrapping his arms around Jack and cocking his head to get a better angle on his mouth. The next kiss they shared was hot, wet, and had Jack straining up in his chair to kiss back.

“Bed,” Chase snarled out, hauling Jack up and out of his chair. Jack let out a quiet yelp, quickly attaching himself to Chase; he was caught up in a kiss before he could get a breath in. “I’m going to breed you,” Chase whispered against his lips. His fingers dug possessively into Jack’s thighs, gripping them tight enough to bruise.

“Gonna put a baby in me?” Jack asked, breathless. Chase growled, pressing his mouth against Jack’s throat and forcing his head high. “Gonna fucking pup me, alpha?” he asked, voice low in the back of his throat.

Another growl, snarling its way up Chase’s throat and through his teeth. He didn’t speak, and his steps were even and unchallenged as he brought Jack back to the bedroom. Once inside, Chase pinned Jack down to the bed, snapping at his neck—wordlessly demanding his submission. Jack arched his neck as far as it’d go, shuddering when Chase nuzzled the pale, paper-white of his throat.

“Beautiful,” Chase rumbled, nosing at Jack’s mate mark. “Always ready to bear so prettily for me.”

“Only for you,” Jack murmured, closing his eyes. Chase’s fingers hooked in the soft, stretchy hem of his pyjama pants and gave them a tug. They slid down Jack’s thighs with ease, revealing the smooth skin beneath. Chase’s hands went to grip it immediately, petting at it with reverence.

“You shaved.”

Jack rolled his eyes. “Yes, I  _ shaved.  _ I do that.” The lip he gave was worth the irritated, huffed sigh that left Chase. “Remember? I love the feeling of having nice, freshly shaven legs.”

Chase didn’t respond, working the sleep pants off of Jack and tossing them to the floor. Jack’s shirt went next as an afterthought, tossed away with about as much care as the pants. Now bare, Chase’s hands mapped out his upper torso, taking great care with his stomach. Chase splayed his hand across it. An inquisitive chirp left him when Jack sighed and laid back against the bed with a smile.

“Hot then you’re cold,” Jack teased, stretching his arms above his head. Chase snapped his head up to look at him; he didn’t get to finish whatever terrible joke he’d intended to make, because Chase was up and kissing him, thumbs finding pebbling nipples to play with. Not only could Jack  _ smell  _ Chase’s heat, he was beginning to feel his body temperature spike, skin quickly turning hot enough to burn in just under an hour.

“I assure you,” Chase rumbled, one of his hands instantly grabbing at Jack’s cock and getting him to gasp and arch into his hand. “I am very,  _ very  _ hot right now.”

That was all it took for Jack to start to slick. Chase shoved his face back against Jack’s neck, stroking him in short, smooth jerks while biting at his mate mark. “I can smell it,” he whispered. “I can smell you starting to slick.” The next bite actually dug into Jack’s flesh, ripping a moan from his lips. “I’m going to breed you.”

“Fucking  _ yes,” _ Jack hissed out, jerking his hips up into the hand stroking him. “Been hungry for your cock since I smelled your heat.” It was a lie, a small one, but the possessive growl from Chase was worth it. Nails from Chase’s free hand dragged down his thigh, leaving little red lines in his wake—it was the first of the damage Jack would take over the next three days. Chase was powerful, strong, and far more possessive than any other alpha Jack had ever been with. Even out of heat, he was sure to mark Jack seven different ways to Sunday. In heat, Chase was the sort of dominant alpha that fantasy books romanticised.

Chase’s cock was already hard and pressing against Jack’s naked belly through the soft cotton of Chase’s pants. Jack tossed his arms around Chase’s neck, letting out a low, panting moan as he was rutting against him. Sickly sweet words of praise were spilled into the open air; they complimented his hair, his limbs, his cute little toes and fingers. Jack came into Chase’s hand, heels digging into the mattress to support his sudden, sharp arch upward.

Whilst he was coming down from his temporary high, he noticed that Chase was getting undressed. He mewled pleadingly and then rolled his lips between his teeth. Chase’s cock sprung free from his boxers, head leaking and knot already swollen at the base. Jack couldn’t keep himself from staring, eyeing the hard piece of flesh greedily.

Chase’s lips turned up into a salacious grin when he noticed that Jack was staring. He slowly wrapped a hand around himself, letting his eyes slide to half-mast. “You seem hungry for something, omega. Could it be my knot?” He sounded on the verge of snapping, hand moving in slow, even strokes.

In lieu of answering, Jack slowly flipped onto his belly and thrust his hips high. The appreciative growl from Chase had him shivering and pressing his cheek against the pillow beneath it. “Breed me,” Jack muttered, limbs still weak after his recent orgasm. “I want your knot. I want your pups. Pup me, please.”

“You will have them,” Chase hissed, tongue darting out to lick at his sweat-heavy lips. He was throwing himself over Jack’s back, one hand on his hip and the other gripping himself. “I will make you swell with seed and child.”

Jack nodded, letting a needy whine slip through his lips. The room around him smelled addictingly like  _ heat  _ and  _ rut _ —his body was responding beautifully to it, too. The clenching, twisting of his stomach had produced enough slick to ease the upcoming, three-day fuck fest. It was almost like his body knew that  _ this was the one.  _ This was the heat that would knock him up, make him pregnant.

He spread his legs further when he felt Chase’s cock slip through his slick, gathering a liberal amount of it on his cock and spreading it with his hand. He fisted the sheets and drew his bottom lip into his mouth, biting down on it when Chase positioned the head of his cock at his entrance.

“Good omega,” Chase whispered into Jack’s ear before slamming forward, rocking him against the bed. Jack let out a yelp of surprise that quickly turned into a groan. He let his head sag between his arms—there was no use in trying to match Chase’s thrusts. They were already powerful and sharp, shoving deep into Jack with each snap of his hips.

“I will fill you to  _ bursting,” _ Chase breathed in Jack’s ear, each word punched out of his mouth with the effort it took to speak. After all, while Chase had that strong, dominant, alpha nature, it came with a price—and Chase’s price was that he lost his ability to string together sentences almost  _ immediately.  _ Whilst some alphas could hold on for a day or so, Chase lasted an hour at most.

“It’s okay,” Jack panted out, back beginning to sweat with how hot Chase’s skin had become. “You can let go, big guy. All I need you to do is fuck me right now. Little less talk and a lot more action, huh?”

Chase gripped Jack’s shoulder, digging his hand into the meat of it. He forced Jack tight to the bed, snapping and snarling in his ear. Eventually, words came out. “Make one more song reference, Jack,” he hissed out. He proceeded to sit up, keeping one hand on Jack’s shoulder and the other on his hip.

“You love me,” Jack gasped out as Chase’s cock slammed against his prostate. His eyes rolled back in his head as pleasure lit up his nerves. Chase didn’t agree nor disagree, but Jack found it hard to hold him accountable when he was in heat. Alphas didn’t babble like omegas did.

Chase didn’t even finish before he was yanking free of Jack and flipping him onto his back. He rearranged Jack’s legs and was sliding back in. Jack scrabbled to get a grip on Chase’s shoulders, shuddering as Chase grabbed his thighs hard enough to bruise.

Leaning forward, he nuzzled their noses together and pressed kisses up and down Jack’s face. Jack laughed, locking his arms around Chase’s neck. “I love you,” he whispered, hooking his legs around Chase’s back. He laid his head back against the pillows, offering Chase a smile. Chase ignored it, moving to bite at Jack’s mate mark instead.

“Can’t wait to see how pretty our baby is going to be,” Jack breathed, mostly to himself. Chase grunted, not an answer at all. “Gonna look just like you.” He kissed at Chase’s cheek, inhaling a sharp breath when fangs dug into his neck hard enough to make him bleed. Jack hissed at the action, which only got Chase to bite down harder.

Jack resisted the urge to smack Chase upside the head, keeping his neck exposed when he pulled away. Chase licked away the mess he’d made, and then nipped playfully at the underside of Jack’s jaw. Jack let out a sharp, displeased whine, which was met with a low growl. Lips returned to the bloody mark on his neck, cleaning it again with a messy, wet tongue.

Ignoring any other complaints, Chase wrapped an arm around Jack’s torso. His thrusts, once smooth, even and  _ deep,  _ were now erratic. His knot teased Jack’s entrance, getting Jack to wiggle and whine. It was already so  _ big.  _ Everything in him screamed that he wanted it, that he wanted to be plugged up and filled by his alpha.

He voiced his requests, much to Chase’s delight. Fingers found the back of Jack’s head, winding in his hair and yanking it back to expose a now hickey-laden neck. Chase pressed a kiss to his throat, humming lightly as he did so. He shoved his knot forward, grinding it against Jack’s entrance until it popped inside.

“Jesus  _ Christ,” _ Jack heaved, feeling Chase’s knot expand and lock inside him. His vision whited out, breath whistling out from between his teeth. Chase kissed at the noise, snarling and snapping at Jack—he tugged the omega’s bottom lip between his teeth, and then cocked his head to the side to clumsily slide his tongue into Jack’s mouth.

The sloppy kiss brought Jack back from the void in which his orgasm had hurled him, and he let out a huffed snort. He laid a hand over his stomach, wincing when he realised that Chase was still coming, pouring his release into the willing body beneath him.

“Your balls must’ve been  _ real  _ heavy before you fucked me,” Jack slurred into Chase’s mouth. Chase growled at Jack’s attempt at speech, sealing their mouths together and letting his eyes slide half-mast. Jack snorted, running a hand through Chase’s sweaty hair. He tangled his fingers into the thick, black locks with no mild amount of glee. He’d be feeling differently later, after Chase had thoroughly wrecked him—but for now, Jack couldn’t think of a better place to be than to be fucked by his alpha.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!
> 
> Song for this fic:  
> I Don't Have A Name For It by Steam Powered Giraffe (I highly suggest going to listen to this song. Pls. And tell me what you think.)
> 
> Want to stay updated? Want to chat or shoot me a prompt? Have an idea that you'd like me to consider for this pairing? Feel free to click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to do all these things and more!


End file.
